clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Lake Incident
The Evil Lake Incident of 2008 also known as, The Nichola's Boat Incident of 2008, is a major accident occured from 12 November 2008 to 16 November 2008 at Evil Lake for a total of five days. It involved Nichola's Boat, in which eighteen passengers and the captain were held captive by Fords in Evil Lake. Background Evil Lake was a dangerous area in which anyone could be captured by the villainous Fords. Incidents had occurred within the past two years at that point in time. Many tried to avoid the area for safer routes. Nichola's Boat was to depart on 11 November, from a port town to Auzua Mostafique. Eighteen passengers were booked on the voyage. Boyous Nicholas, the captain of the boat and the owner of the service, was also on that voyage. Previously, Nichola's Boat arrived at the port town from northeastern Dorkugal. The event 11 November Nichola's Boat departed for Auzua Mostafique at 01:12 PM, the port staff claimed. It arrived at Dorkugal for a refuel the next day in the wee hours of the morning. All 18 passengers booked were onboard. 12 November At 9:04 AM, Nichola's Boat embarked, heading directly to Auzua Mostafique. At 10:21, the boat started entering Evil Lake area. Four minutes later, the boat was off Dorkugal's radar. When inquired, Boyous Nicholas, the captain of the boat, replied that it had exited Dorkugese control of waters. At 10:28 AM, the boat was hijacked by Fords who were disguised as a passing ship. The Fords tied most of the passengers up, while some hid in the toilets, storerooms and in closets of cabins. When the Fords returned to their ship via a plank connecting the two, at 11:15 AM, 10 immigrants tried to escape. 7 succeeded, the other three hid in barrels as they realized the Fords were approaching. 2 of the 3 unsuccessful passengers escaped after the Fords exited the boat once again at 12:15 AM. All the passengers were carried onto the Fords' boat as they were about to blow up Nichola's Boat, but instead, they blowed up their own boat instead. Thankfully, the passengers were still on Nichola's Boat. The Fords swam to the passengers' boat. 9 passengers escaped by the end of the day. Their whereabouts then were unknown. 13 November On 13th November, the incident was reported by several of the nine passengers that escaped. Immediately, the Dorkugese Secret Service and the PSA started investigating and finding the boat. 10 were announced held hostage, including Boyous Nicholas and the nine passengers. The nine passengers were sent to their destination via plane, free of charge. At 3:03 PM, Dorkugese Secret Services entered the Evil Lake area. At 3:19 PM, the PSA entered the Evil Lake area. They were unable to locate the boat's whereabouts-through radar nor through sight. 14 November On the 14th of November, which is a Friday, 2 more passengers escaped. They arrived at Auzua Mostafique on the 15th. The two passengers, both from Sherby Hoodwounds, took a boat back home the next day. Meanwhile, at Evil Lake, the hostages and two kidnappers were negotiating, with threats to kill them. One of the passengers that screamed out punctuation was allowed to exit the boat, but was soon after injured after being shot at with something by other Jerks patrolling the area. At the time, 8 remained on the boat, including the passenger that screamed punctuation marks at the Fords. 15 November On the 15th, one of the released hostages was sent to Dorkugal to assist in the investigation. They claimed 'that the Fords were constantly moving the boat around'. Other released hostages were interviewed. The PSA and DSS suspect it to be in the southern region of Evil Lake. However, not known to them, the Fords had already imprisoned them in another area after arriving in some island. At 2:04 PM, it was reported that a further 4 penguins had escaped through a porthole. The Fords and Jerks tried to shoot them, but to no avail. One of the passengers almost drowned, but thankfully reached the shoreline. 3 remained imprisoned, including Boyous Nicholas, another male and another female. Midnight At midnight, on the 16th of November (the very start of the day), Boyous Nicholas and the two other penguins managed to escape, and were almost caught by the Fords when they spotted them. Thankfully, they escaped in time and a rescue boat saved them, many kilometers away from the prison. 16 November All penguins escaped! HURRAH! See Also *Jerks *Evil Lake#History#Incidents and accidents#Presence of Boyous Nicholas Result See also * Evil Lake * Jerks External links Category:Events